


Mint and Cinnamon

by Alice_Rider



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Rider/pseuds/Alice_Rider
Summary: Team Voltron somehow, someway makes it home in one piece, and in the heat of the moment, Keith gets caught up in the excitement.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Just a cutesy little drabble I've had in my WIP folder forever. Doesn't really fit anywhere in the time line? Idk. Just go with it.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Moments in Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Mint and Cinnamon

The first time Keith kisses Lance, it's entirely an accident.  
  
It's just. God.  
  
They're alive!  
  
They're alive right now and Keith has absolutely no idea how they managed it. They're stumbling out of their lions and into the hangar with scrapes and burns and bruises, but they're in one piece! Mostly, anyway. There's this ringing in Keith's ears from an explosion that went off too close, and his wrist is _probably_ broken after punching that robot square in the face, but that's neither here nor there. They're all alive, and that's all that counts.  
  
Keith's heart is still racing, there's still adrenaline coursing through him, forcing him upright and forward even though he's so physically exhausted he could sleep for the next year.  
  
So maybe that's why, when Lance shuffles out of his lion and shoots Keith a tired but victorious smile that lights up his face under all the dust and exhaustion, the same smile that brightens up a room and stops Keith's heart dead in its tracks every time he's caught in the crossfire, that Keith finally gives in. He wraps an arm around Lance's shoulders, brings him close, and presses their lips together with conviction. Right there in the middle of the hangar, in front of the rest of the team. 

It only lasts a few seconds, just long enough for Lance to choke out a noise of surprise, for Pidge, Hunk, and Allura to stop mid-victory chant and gasp, and for Keith to really get a taste of _Lance,_ of mint chewing gum and warm, soft lips, before he tumbles back into his senses and lets Lance go, backing up to afford himself some breathing room, coughing apologies into his fist and face bright red all the way to the tips to his ears.  
  
It is decidedly too quiet in the hangar now. All the adrenaline's drained out of his system but his heart is still hammering away, bruising ribs and making it hard to breathe. He sneaks a peek at Lance, whose face is carefully, adorably blank, the only betrayal of any emotion is the pure, unadulterated shock in his wide eyed stare.  
  
"I, uh, I don't know what came over me. I wasn't - - I wasn't planning on. . . well, that. I'm sorry."   
  
Lance doesn't reply. Keith glues his gaze to the floor, scratches the back of his head so he doesn't have to face what he's done.  
  
Great. They barely survive his first huge mission as the black paladin and then he goes and does this. He's gonna screw up the team again, and if they can't form Volt-  
  
A hand grabs his wrist and pulls him so fast he hasn't had any time to come out of his head to process that the world is indeed spinning around him and wow, OK, is Lance actually kissing him?   
  
Keith blinks once, twice. Yup. Lance is actually kissing him, eyes scrunched tight, mouth warm and insistent on his. Keith is very aware the room is spinning, but it's not until he takes in a strangled gasp that he realizes he'd stopped breathing all together.  
  
In reality, it probably only lasted a few seconds; a few glorious seconds of warmth and the smell of Lance's shampoo (something oddly like cinnamon. Which is weird if you consider they've been out in space for the better part of a decaphoeb) flooding his head and clouding all his judgment, and then it's over, and Lance is resting his head against Keith's, the sharp edge of his coy smirk softened by the hand that grazes the line of Keith's jaw.   
  
"So, how long have you been waiting to do that?" Funny how Keith has never considered mint and cinnamon a good combination until about 10 seconds ago.  
  
"Pfft," Keith scoffs, reaches up to plant a peck on Lance's upturned mouth, "Like I would ever tell you."  
  
In the distance, he can hear cheering, but surprisingly, he doesn't really care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And thanks so much for reading! This piece doesn't really belong in any of my other Klance stories, but I may make a small "moments in time" series, centered around small moments that may or may not fit together.
> 
> Let me know what you think or if there's any other moments you'd like to see. 
> 
> And thank you for reading again!


End file.
